Never too Late Rewrite
by Waspstinger
Summary: Spencer Reid lived a very alone life until he met Lisa. He falls in love and meets a little foster child named Dalton who reminds him of himself. Reid/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, readers. I'm sorry I deleted my first story but I felt that it was moving way too fast and getting way off topic. Dalton wasn't really supposed to be in it, but I re-read the chapters and decided I liked him. So he will Be in this one also. Lisa is the same everything is the same I just wanted the story to focus on Lisa and Spencer for the first half and i'll put Dalton in the chapters in between. How does that sound? Please don't be mad, I just went with a gut feeling. Like I said it's the same story just moving at a slower pace. I'm going to change some things and other things will stay the same. I wrote down the things you guys liked and didn't like from your comments. I hope you understand. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1-****Meeting Lisa**

Dr. Spencer Reid sighed. He's been going back and forth between states foe almost ten years and still wasn't used to jet lag. It was Valentines day and Morgan had asked Reid if he wanted to go to a bar for 'Singles night' and he reclined. He didn't see a point in celebrating being alone.

He decided to go to the park instead. He didn't want to go home because he can't stand the silence any longer. No matter how loud he turned the radio up or the television he felt like nothing could cure the silence that rang in his ears.

He sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky,

Nothing. There was so many lights that he couldn't see the stars. He knows they're there. Although he is a genius he didn't have to be one to figure that out.

He didn't know how long he was starring up at the empty sky, but his head jerked up when he heard someone next to him sigh and say,

"Beautiful isn't it?"

He jumped. He hadn't seen the woman sit down next to him.

He smirked.

"What's beautiful? The nothingness in the sky? How it's just one big black whole?" Spencer asked and turned towards her. She looked back at him with dazzling blue eyes. She smiled. She had a smile that just brightened up his entire day.

"It's the little things in life we have to enjoy. If we don't do that then, what's the point of having all the big and glamorous things to point and laugh at?" He gave her a confused look. Then that look morphed into a smile, and with that smile he started to laugh.

"I guess your right..."

"Lisa, Lisa Carr."

She stuck out her hand.

"Spencer Reid."

They shook hands and for a minute Spencer didn't want to let go. A bolt of electricity burst up his spine.

"So, Spencer Reid, what's a good looking guy like you doing out here all alone on Valentines day don't you have a girlfriend?" He shook his head. "No, nobody. What about you?" She looked down at their hands and realized they hadn't let go. Embarrassed, Spencer broke the grasp and his face flushed. As did Lisa's.

"I'm not seeing anyone."

She looked into Spencer's big brown eyes and said, "You look like you have something on your mind." She just shrugged. "I always have a lot on my mind." Which was a true statement considering he couldn't forget anything. "You wanna know what I do when I have a lot on my mind?"

"What?"

She gave him a playfully sinister grin and lead him to the playground.

"Go back to childhood." She climbed up the steps to the slide and slid down. "Are you kidding me? There's no way this thing could hold two adults!" She rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"Fine, new approach."

She touched his shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it!" And ran. A surprised laugh escaped him and he chased after her. He found her so remarkably unbelievable. She seemed so real but so unreal. He barely knew the woman for two minutes and he was playing a child's game of tag.

After about ten minutes they stopped. Spencer hid the pain in his knee and tried not to limo. All the exercise put a lot of stress on it.

She walked back to the bench and took out a pen.

"I like you Spencer Reid. You should call me some time."

She wrote seven digits down on his hand and gave him the pen. She held out her right hand, silently telling him to write down his number.

And he did. He gave his number to a complete and total stranger.

Who he oddly had a strange sense of trust in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Again i'm sorry I deleted the other one but like I said this one will be so much better. I hope. At least it won't be as off track as the other one was. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgot to put the disclaimer up on the last chapter. **

**K: Thanks for the advice! And by outlining you mean writing it before I type it... Then yes I am outlining my story. I'm glad you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any song or movies mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 2- What did you do last night?**

Spencer limped into work the next morning to see Prentiss and Morgan holding there heads from a hangover. He laughed.

"Hi guys!" He shouted.

They groaned.

"Not so loud Reid. My head is killing me."

Morgan stated. He took a sip of coffee and sat down at Spencer's desk. "I know, that's why I shouted. Morgan, you have your own office, you know, where it's quiet..." Morgan nodded.

"I'll just go sit in there. Good idea Reid."

He patted Spencer on the back and slowly made his way up the stairs to his office.

Spencer shook his head and sat down put his coffee on his desk, his bag on the floor and sat down.

"So Reid, what did you do last night?" Prentiss asked him. He shrugged. "Nothing much. Just sat home and read some books." He didn't want to tell her about Lisa in case things didn't work out between them.

"So, why are you limping?"

He sighed and quickly came up with a lie. It didn't take him that long.

"I fell, when I was getting out of bed this morning. You know me, i'm very clumsy."

He wanted to change the subject and asked her how things went at singles night. "Hectic, I don't want to have another alcoholic drink ever again." Spencer bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You know, you said that about three times already and what did you do?"

"I kept drinking."

* * *

><p>Lisa transferred the number on her hand onto a piece of paper. She couldn't go to the school with numbers written on her hand. She had to teach her kindergartners to stay away from that. How she got into teaching was a mystery to her. She's only been teaching for about five years, before that she was in her parents footsteps, singing and acting on Broadway.<p>

Then her parents divorced.

Lisa shook that thought out of her head and looked at the clock. With one last look in the mirror at her blue blouse and black dress pants, she was out the door. She was half way to the car when she realized she wasn't wearing any shoes. She laughed at herself. She doesn't wear shoes all the time but, she has to. It's a 'school requirement'.

She walked all the way back to her apartment, unlocked the door, grabbed her shoes, put them on, and walked back out to her car.

Lisa has always been a forgetful person, but it's one of the things she loves about herself. She always remains completely positive and happy. When she's nervous she covers it up a singing what ever song is in her head.

She pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school.

On her way in she bumped into her friend and fellow teacher, Aileen Bay.

"Hey Lee, how did things go with your husband last night?" She asked. Lee smiled. "Amazing, he set up a picnic in the back yard and I told him the good news. I'm pregnant." Lisa hugged her friend and squealed.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!"

"So, what did you do?"

They walked into Lisa's classroom with thirty minutes until School starts. They always sit and talk in that time. "Well, I just happened to go to the park and meet a guy there." Lee gasped.

"No way!"

"Yep, I got his phone number to."

"What's his name?"

Lisa's gaze wandered at the thought of him.

"Spencer Reid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took a long time to update. I hope you liked this chapter. Any advice? **

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I have a request for my readers. Pick a Disney Pixar movie. I want to have Lisa show one to her class but I don't know which one to choose. Leave a review.**

**Angeleyes46: Thanks, that means a lot! They will be seeing each other but not in this chapter. I hope you like it. Dalton enters in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any songs or movies mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 2- Waiting and Calling**

It has been three days. Spencer finally got the nerve to call Lisa when Garcia announced that they had a case. He silently cursed to himself. _You should have called her yesterday you stupid genius!_ Spencer sighed as he sat down at the round table.

"Reid, are you okay?" Morgan asked. Spencer looked at him. Morgan wore a concerned look. "What do you mean?" Spencer asked hoping his friend would drop it.

"You look depressed."

"I'm fine. Just a bad day." Morgan was about to say more when Hotch and Garcia entered the room. "Let's get started." Hotch said as he sat down. Garcia clicked a button on her remote and dead bodies popped up on the screen. Morgan gave Spencer a look that basically screamed, '_This isn't over!'_ Spencer dragged his attention up to the screen.

"Alright, this is James Linden. Two hours ago he was abducted from his home in Memphis, Tennessee. An amber alert has been sent out and the Memphis PD wants our help." Garcia stated. Reid was first to speak. "Was there any sign of forced entry?" Garcia nodded. "The mother was in the kitchen when she heard a window crash. Police report says that she thought it was just him goofing off, but when she went up to his room, she saw blood on the window and a black or dark blue van driving away."

"How many stories is the house?" Morgan asked.

Garcia sighed.

"It's a mansion. Five stories. The mother is very rich. The parents are divorced. James was on the second floor."

Hotch nodded.

"Wheels up in twenty."

* * *

><p>Lisa walked into her class room that morning. Lee walked in after her. Lisa couldn't help but notice the gigantic bruise on her eye. She gasped.<p>

"Lee, what happened?"

She looked at her scared. "Uh, nothing, I ran into a door." Lisa didn't want to push the subject any further but she also didn't want to let it go. Lee was quick to change the subject.

"Has Spencer called you yet?"

"No! And i'm about ready to break my phone. When I go home I just stare it, waiting for it to ring! I don't know what it is about him Lee. He's different." Lee smiled.

"Have you tried googling him?"

Lisa laughed. "No, I want him to call and tell me about himself. I don't want to read about him." Lee sighed. Lisa looked through papers and frowned at one of them.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I'm getting a new student today. His name is Dalton Little. I wasn't aware of this." She read through his file. "Oh, he lives at the Orphanage." This fascinated Lisa. She's been meaning to go there. She was tired off living alone and thought it would be a good thing to have a kid around.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A boy in a wheel chair came in.

"Miss Carr, this is Dalton. He'll be joining your class." Principal Liams told her. Lee excused herself.

Lisa walked over to him. "Hello Dalton. It's nice to meet you." She observed the cast. "Blue is a cool color." Dalton just nodded. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too." He held out is hand and Lisa took it. "I'll leave you to things here. He might be coming in earlier due to his leg. I hope you don't mind. Lisa shook her head. Principal Liams left.

"Where do I sit?" He asked.

"Well, lets see. Do you like to sit in the back or the front?" He shrugged. "I don't care. But my mom used to tell me to always sit in the front. You learn a lot more. Plus, I have I broken leg. It might make more sense." Lisa Liked this kid. He was polite and funny. He had a book on his lap.

"Is that a science text book?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I want to be a scientist when I grow up. I wanted to be president but I wasn't in the united states." He's smart to.

"Where where you born?"

"In London. My mom was American though so i'm aloud to stay in the United states." Lisa nodded. "What field of science are you thinking about going into?" She asked. "Earth. It's a fascinating place." She smiled. "I know. I've lived on it all my life. Can you tell me anything? Like, why are there mountains in some places but not others?" He smiled. They had this conversation until more kids started to arrive.

"Alright everyone, i'd like to introduce our new student. This is Dalton Little. He'll be joining us for the rest of the year." Everyone said, "Hi Dalton." Susan Finn, the Kindergarten class's 'little miss popular' turned to her friend and whispered something in her ear.

"Susan, do you have something to say?"

She looked at Lisa. "Why is he in a wheel chair?" Lisa sighed. "Well, he broke his leg." She nodded satisfied with the answer. She looked over at Dalton and helped him sit in a seat.

* * *

><p>Lisa dragged herself into her house that night. She sat on the couch and looked at the time.<p>

6:34

she sighed and stared at her phone.

_What if he never calls?_

_What if he thinks I'm really weird and wants nothing to do with me?_

_What if..._

Her last thought went uncompleted.

Her phone rang and the name on the caller ID was...

Spencer Reid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it. Is there any advice?**

**Please pick your favorite Disney Pixar movie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Finding Memo is the winner, mostly considering only one person answered my question. **

**reidreadsbooks: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

**K: Thanks, that means a lot to me. I think i'll use Finding Memo, I do love monsters inc though. I've seen finding Memo so many times, I've memorized almost every word. Plus I just thought of a good story for Dalton. It will be hopefully in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any songs or movies mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 2- Setting a date**

Spencer was sitting in his hotel room ready to call Lisa when someone attacked his door.

"Kid, open up this door or I will kick it down!"

_Morgan. Of course._

Spencer rolled his eyes. He walked to the door and turned the mechanical knob. Morgan just walked in and Spencer gave him a curious look. "Morgan, won't you please come in. I wasn't doing anything." The dark skinned man just rolled his eyes.

"What's going on with you? You've been starring at your phone for the past three days like you're waiting for a call!" Derek sounded very concerned. "Nothing is going on. I'm fine." Spencer stated.

"Reid, you told me, that you've been having migraines and I thought... I thought you where waiting for a call from a doctor."

Spencer sighed.

"Morgan, let me explain. While you, Prentiss and Rossi, where out partying, I went to the park and I met a girl, and I've been trying to work up the courage to call her. I would have told you if I was waiting for a doctors call. After what happened with Prentiss, do you honestly think I would do that to you?" Reid slapped his head. He didn't mean to say he met Lisa. Now he knows what's coming towards him. He looked at the clock.

6:33

"You, Spencer Reid, met a girl?"

He nodded.

"Man, what's her name?"

Spencer was about to tell him when he saw the smug look on his face.

"Oh no. I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're just going to have Garcia look her up and then you'll know more about her than I do." Morgan threw up his hands in surrender. "Fine, you got me. Do I at least get a first name?" Spencer shook his head. "No, Morgan I was seriously just about to call her when you walked in. Get out." Morgan was laughing while being pushed out the door.

"Can I get a hair color?"

"No."

"Eye Color?"

"No."

"What about..."

"Bye Morgan."

He shut the door in Morgan's shocked face and looked at the clock.

6:34

He dialed the number and nervously paced around the room while the phone rang.

_What if she doesn't answer?_

**Ring!**

_What if I waited to long?_

**Ring!**

_What if..._

"Hello?"

Spencer froze.

She answered.

Getting over his shock he said,

"Hi Lisa, it's Spencer, I met you the other day..."

The line was silent.

"You finally called. I was starting to worry if you ran off with someone else."

She sounded sad. He sighed and quickly thought of something to say. "No, I wouldn't do that. I... You're so pretty and I didn't think you would want to go out with me even if I asked. I... I was trying to work up the courage to talk to you."

"That's alright. I was hoping that you would call."

He smiled.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" He asked hoping for the best. "Yes Spencer I would love to go out with you. Just tell me when." He thought. If they made a big break in this case then he could be home by Saturday. "How about Sunday? I'm in Tennessee right now and if my team and I make a big break in this case then I should be back around then." Plus if they did get back by Saturday then he would have plenty of time to rest and won't be tired during the date.

"That sounds perfect. Where and what time?"

"Uh, why don't you text me your address and i'll pick you up around, Eight. Is that okay with you?"

"That is perfectly fine with me. I'll see you then."

He was grinning from ear to ear by the time he hung up.

* * *

><p>Lisa was jumping up and down and running around in circles. She was so happy. He finally called! She's finally going on a date with Spencer Reid. She texted him her address and called Lee.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Lee, guess who just called."

Lee took a breath to answer but was interrupted by Lisa.

"Spencer! He finally called! He called me pretty and said that he was trying to work up the courage to call me!"

"That's great Lisa, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lee hung up. Lee never just hangs up. She usually says 'Bye Lisa' or 'Catcha later alligator' not 'I'll see you tomorrow'. Lisa was shocked. Something was going on with her best friend and she was determined to figure out what it is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll probably put Morgan in this a little bit more than the other characters because I was thinking about writing this story in Morgan and Lee's POV.**

**reidreadsbooks: Aw, thank you! I don't really mind not having a lot of reviews. I know a lot of people put this on their story alert thing. But they don't have to review. It's not like i'm on my hands and knees begging. It's probably because this is a rewrite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any songs or movies mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 3-Friday**

Lisa stood in front of her class and held up two movies. "Alright class, you've all been good little boys and girls this week so, what movie would you like to watch?" She was holding up _Finding Nemo_ and _Monsters Inc_. "Raise your hands if you wast to watch _Finding Nemo_..." The whole class, except Dalton who was reading, raised their hands. She nodded.

"Alright, majority wins! _Finding Nemo_ it is."

Dalton was out of his wheelchair and on crutches. When he came in class that morning everyone was pretty shocked. Lisa tended to worry about him. He didn't play with anyone at recces, or participate in group activities, he just reads his books and does his work.

Lisa put in the disc and watched Dalton's head slowly go up. He really had no choice to watch the movie since she turned out the lights in the classroom. Once the movie started playing she looked over at Dalton. Tears where forming in his eyes.

She looked away for a while then looked up again during the middle of the movie. Dalton had his head down and his ears covered like he didn't want to see or listen to the movie.

He looked back up when Dory entered.

_"Hey, I've seen a boat! It went by not to long ago! It went uhh... this way. Follow me!"_

He was laughing. But later in the movie when Marlin was reunited with Nemo his eyes watered again. Then bell rang signaling school was over and Dalton stayed behind.

"Miss Carr? Is that what was supposed to happen?"

Lisa wasn't sure what he meant. "Was he supposed to find Nemo?" Lisa stood from her desk and walked over to him. "Yeah, that's what's supposed to happen. He's supposed to he loved his only son and would do anything to get him back." He looked down.

"Will you open the door?" She opened the door and let Dalton hobble out. "Do you need a ride home?" Dalton flipped his light blonde hair out of his face and she saw his angry brown eyes. "You mean back to the orphanage? No thanks, Mrs. Eisenhower picks me up every day." She nodded. He limped out of the school.

* * *

><p>Spencer was to excited to sleep on the plane. His team had been watching him curiously ever since the day he called Lisa. It was Friday night and the only thing he could do was think about the date.<p>

_Where should I take her?_

He wondered. Morgan shot him a look. Spencer knew what he was about to do.

"So pretty boy, what'd she say?"

Luckily everyone was sleeping.

"She said yes, But I don't know where to take her yet."

"Well, most girls like dinner and a movie..."

"Not her." He didn't give Morgan any details on what they did when they met. She's and unusual girl so he knew she wouldn't want something traditional. He suddenly smiled.

"I know where to take her."

* * *

><p>Lisa threw her keys on the table next to her and threw her shoes off her feet. She couldn't help but think about Dalton and what he said to her.<p>

_"Was he supposed to find Nemo?"_

She grabbed an apple out of her refrigerator and took a bite. She plopped herself down on her couch and let out a sigh. The only logical thing was that his dad must have left him. He talks about his mother often but in the past tense. So she must have passed away.

Somehow her thoughts wandered to Lee.

She had another scratch on her today. She told her that it got caught against a tree branch in her backyard while working on her garden. There was two problems with that statement.

1) Lee didn't have any trees in her backyard.

2) She doesn't have a garden either.

She's met her husband, Kent, only three times. Those three times he seemed fine. But Lisa knew what was going on.

Her best friend is being abused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter is there date. :)**

**reidreadsbooks: Thanks for pointing that out. I'm just pretty stupid sometimes. I blame the 'M' being right next to the 'N' on the keyboard. I fixed it. Thanks for reading. **

**Matt-hardy-lover-101: You will see. I don't think anyone has done this yet. At least I hope no one has done this yet.**

**I.C.2014: Don't worry, hopefully by the time I get this story done i'll be writing one in Lee's ****and Morgan's ****POV. So Spencer and Lisa are only involved in it a little bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any songs, movies, or TV shows mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 4- Date **

Spencer pulled into Lisa's driveway with his hands shaking. He was really nervous. Morgan didn't help much by telling him all the things that could go wrong on his date. He hadn't told him what he was planning for them but he knew she would enjoy it.

Building up nerve, he got out of the car and walked up to her door.

Before he could knock Lisa opened the door with a smile. "Hi Spencer. It's nice to see you again." She said. For a moment her didn't know what to say back. She looked so beautiful with her hair pulled back. For a moment Spencer knew what it was like to be star-stuck.

Finally, he said:

"Hi, Lisa, you look amazing." She wore just plain jeans and a red t-shirt. When he saw her necklace she smiled. A small metal horse was hanging from the chain.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. Are you ready?"

He nodded and looked down at her feet.

"You might want to wear sneakers. I have something incredible planned out. Seeing as we played tag the first time we met, I figured you didn't want to go for the usual 'dinner and movie' thing as my co-workers kept telling me." She smiled and rubbed her necklace.

"Sounds interesting already. I'll go get my shoes."

She left the door way and came back moments later with her shoes in her hand.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>Spencer opened the door for Lisa and she got in the car. When he sat down and pulled himself out of the driveway she asked, "So, are you going to tell me where we're going." He looked at her necklace. "You like horses right?" She nodded. "I love them! My mom got me this necklace when I was little and i wear it all the time. It's worn out and rusted but it's my lucky horse."<p>

He smiled at the story.

"Well, we're going horse back riding. I mean, if you want to."

She froze in shock.

"Horse back riding? Spencer, that's amazing! I've never been horse back riding before."

He laughed.

"Well, neither have I, so it will be an interesting new experience for both of us."

They sat in silence for a moment just listening to the cars' engine. Until Lisa said, "So Spencer, what do you do?" He took in a deep breath. "I work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. My team and I profile serial killers to try to get a better understanding of them so we can catch them." She was fascinated. "Wow, i'm a kindergarten teacher. You probably do a lot more to help people than I do."

"I don't know, you're starting a child's education process. I think that's important. I didn't go to kindergarten. I went straight to seventh grade." She raised her eyebrows. "You where six when you where in he seventh grade? That's amazing." His smile faded.

"Yeah. Amazing. What about you?"

"Well, my parents used to be on Broadway, but then they divorced and they both quit. I was raised around theater."

She told him about growing up in New York and he told her about growing up in Vegas.

Then finally, they pulled into the stables.

They each picked a horse and paid for helmets. Lisa's horse was white with little black spots all over it and Spencer's was light brown with a White patch on his head. Their names where Lulu and Music.

"Aren't they beautiful Spence? Thank you so much." She smiled as they rode along the trail. She patted Lulu's neck. "I have to admit, they are magnificent creatures." Spencer had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying some strange fact that would possibly embarrass him.

Lisa watched how elegant he looked on the top of Music. He wasn't wearing his work clothes like he did when they first met. He was wearing jeans, a stripped t-shirt, and a pair of black converse. His hair was hidden underneath the helmet but he still looked like he belonged on the horse.

Spencer was thinking the same thing about her. She looked so beautiful with whatever she does. To him she did anyway. He had to tear his eyes away from her to see where they where going.

"So, seeing as we're probably going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow, and seeing as I caused this pain, I was wondering if you wanted to go out again, and next time you can pick where to go." Lisa smiled. "Really, you want to go out with me again?" He nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? You really fascinate me."

She blushed heavily.

"Alright Spence, i'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Did you like my choice for their first date or should I change it? I have an idea on where Lisa will pick to go with Spencer and I can tell you this, it could potentially embarrass him. Or he might have fun. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
